Michael Corinthos (Chad Duell)
|occupation = Student |residence = 66 Harborview Road Port Charles, New York |image2 = File:Michael-DylanCash.jpg |caption2 = Dylan Cash as Michael Corinthos III |parents = Carly Corinthos Jacks (mother) A.J. Quartermaine (biological father; deceased) Sonny Corinthos (adoptive father) Claudia Corinthos (adoptive paternal step-mother) Jasper Jacks (maternal step-father) |siblings = Dante Falconeri (adoptive paternal half-brother) Kristina Davis (adoptive paternal half-sister) Morgan Corinthos (maternal half-brother) Lila McCall (adoptive paternal half-sister; deceased) |romances = Marita (fling) |grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) Monica Quartermaine (paternal) John Durant (maternal; deceased) Bobbie Spencer (maternal) Frank Benson (maternal adoptive; deceased) Virginia Benson (maternal adoptive; deceased) Mike Corbin (adoptive paternal) Adela Corinthos (adoptive paternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler Quartermaine (paternal adoptive) Jason Morgan (paternal) Emily Quartermaine (paternal adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive) BJ Jones (maternal adoptive; deceased) Ric Lansing (adoptive paternal) Courtney Matthews (adoptive paternal; deceased) |cousins = Jacob Spencer (paternal first cousin) Ned Ashton (paternal first cousin, once removed) Dillon Quartermaine (paternal first cousin once removed) Justus Ward (paternal half-cousin once removed; deceased) Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousin) Lesley Lu Spencer (maternal second cousin) Lila Alcazar (paternal adoptive cousin) Molly Lansing (adoptive paternal cousin) Spencer Cassadine (adoptive paternal cousin) Ethan Lovett (maternal second cousin) |relatives = Jason Morgan (Godfather) Courtney Matthews (Godmother) Edward Quartermaine (Great-Grandfather - paternal) | color = black | color text = white }} Michael Corinthos III (born Michael Morgan; formerly Michael Alan Quartermaine) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. The character is the son of Carly Corinthos Jacks (Laura Wright) and A.J. Quartermaine (last portrayed by Billy Warlock), born onscreen in December 1997. Dylan Cash portrayed the character as a child from 2002 to 2008, and Drew Garrett debuted in the teenage role in April 2009. Storylines In March 1997, Carly Roberts becomes pregnant with A.J. Quartermaine's child while involved with Dr. Tony Jones. She at first insists the baby is Tony's, but when that relationship sours, she says that her friend (and A.J.'s brother) Jason Morgan is the father to avoid any custody battles. Carly gives birth to a boy on December 29, 1997, whom Jason names Michael after his best friend and mentor, benevolent mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Jr. Jason comes to think of Michael as his son, but confides in his girlfriend Robin Scorpio that the child is A.J.'s. Devastated that he is not the father, Tony has a breakdown and kidnaps Michael, though he is later recovered. Carly's presence in Jason and Robin's lives puts a strain on their relationship; they separate, but Robin is compelled to tell A.J. the truth that he is Michael's father. Jason and Carly at first intend to flee Port Charles with Michael in 1999, but Carly soon decides that the only way to get rid of A.J. once and for all is to marry him, manipulate him into falling back into alcoholism, and rendering him an unfit parent. Carly sleeps with Sonny in 2000 and becomes pregnant. Soon realizing that he is the father, Sonny manages to find evidence of wrongdoing to force A.J. to give Carly a divorce. Carly moves in with Sonny, but loses the baby after a fall down the stairs during an argument with A.J. Ultimately, Carly and Sonny realize their feelings for each other, and marry in 2000. After Michael nearly opens a packaged bomb meant for Sonny, a worried Carly takes it upon herself to arrange a deal with the FBI for Sonny to become an informant and allow Carly, Sonny, and Michael to go into Witness Protection. She arranges for Sonny to be arrested, and urges him to take her deal; feeling betrayed, a furious Sonny pushes Carly out of his life. A.J.'s plans to get Michael back are foiled when Sonny forces him to relinquish his rights to Michael. Carly and Sonny get back together, and Sonny eventually adopts Michael, who takes the last name Corinthos. Carly and Sonny break up again; Carly begins a romance with Lorenzo Alcazar, and Sonny becomes involved with Sam McCall. To try and reunite his parents, Michael fakes his own kidnapping; when that plan fails, he tells Sam he can arrange to have her paid whatever amount she wants to leave town. On February 21, 2005, A.J. kidnaps Michael and his siblings Morgan Corinthos and Kristina Davis, but releases Morgan and Kristina and doctors evidence to make it appear that Michael had been murdered in order to sneak him out of the country. He is rescued and A.J. murdered; Michael is initially a prime suspect. Traumatized by the abduction, Michael begins seeing a therapist. In 2007, Michael's longtime nanny Leticia and his aunt Emily Quartermaine are murdered, and Michael asks Sonny to seek revenge. With Sonny busy with the mob, Michael purchases a gun and bullets and accidentally shoots Sonny's girlfriend Kate Howard. Sonny decides to show a 12-year-old Michael a life without violence at his coffee warehouse; a sniper, secretly hired by Claudia Zacchara, aims for Sonny but Michael is shot and put in to a seemingly permanent coma. Sent to an aftercare facility in May 2008, Michael remains comatose for a year. Dr. Patrick Drake tries an experimental surgical procedure that awakens Michael in April 2009. Lulu frantically searched for Sonny and Carly as she witnessed his awakening. Michael is surprised to find his father now married to Claudia, who is pregnant with Sonny's child, and Carly also pregnant. A volatile Michael is initially indecisive about where he wants to live, and a stubborn Carly only relents to let him stay with Sonny when it is clear that her mothering is putting stress on a recovering Michael. When events soon convince Carly that Sonny's lifestyle still puts Michael in danger, she allows him instead to live with the Quartermaines. On July 21, Michael, along with Kristina and Claudia were driving and Michael thinks that he was responsible for Claudia's accident. He frantically called Jason for help, and Jason returned Michael to the Quartermaine mansion, where Edward over heard Jason assure Michael he would take care of the accident. Michael denies the problem when Edward confronts him. Michael, believing he caused the crash, has run away with his sister Kristina to get out of going to juvy for 6 months. References External links * Michael Corinthos profile - ABC.com * Michael Corinthos Soap Central profile Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:General Hospital characters